Dejarle marchar
by Neran
Summary: Lo peor fue cuando él decidió seguir el camino de baldosas amarillas, cuando decidió que los dragones de su alrededor eran mas reales que las snitchs doradas y escobas prodigiosas de su cabeza. Respuesta al reto de Poetas Anónimos


_Hola! Este fic es una respuesta al Reto Poetas Anónimos del foro Poetas Anónimos y bueno, en principio iba a ser otra pareja, pero está claro que soy aun incapaz de escribir un Dramione decente xD. Aun así y aunque la pareja no sea muy convencional espero que os guste, porque ultimamente me apetece escribir mucho de ellos dos ._

Foro **Poetas Anónimos** (quitad espacios): http: / /www. fanfiction. net/forum/ Poetas An nimos/ 42896/

Un beso, espero que os guste.

* * *

**Dejarle marchar**

Pelo rosa, algo alta, delgada y desgarbada para su edad, torpe por antonomasia y Hufflepuff de nacimiento. Ninphadora Tonks no es lo que se puede definir como una chica con gracia. Es rebelde, metamorfomaga y una Black repudiada por ser hija de un mago hijo de muggles. Le gustan las camisetas negras y los pantalones ajustados, es joven, de carácter alegre y torpe, increíblemente torpe para una mujer de su edad.

Por que Tonks no es una chica, ya es una mujer. Y desde hace tiempo empieza a interesarle que la gente lo note. Sobre todo _él_.

Porque él vive en su mundo de baldosas amarillas, rodeado de dragones y con la cabeza llena de snitchs doradas y escobas último modelo. Él es demasiado pelirrojo y tiene demasiadas pecas en su piel tostada por el sol. Demasiado simpático, con una sonrisa demasiado grande y unos brazos igualmente grandes. Es Charlie Weasley y ella sabe que nunca, jamás de los jamases, se fijaría en alguien como Ninphadora Tonks.

Y cuando le ve intenta no suspirar, no ponerse roja cuando tira algo sin querer cerca de él, incluso se permite el lujo de malamente disimular cuando Charlie la pilla mirándole, tan embobada y con cara de idiota. Porque es tan obvio lo que hace que piensa que él también es un poco idiota al creer que solo estaba distraída. Y ya no está en el colegio, Tonks ya no es una cría, pero a veces piensa, y es verdad, que se comporta como una adolescente con las hormonas en plena revolución independentista.

Lo peor fue cuando él decidió seguir el camino de baldosas amarillas, cuando decidió que los dragones de su alrededor eran mas reales que las snitchs doradas y escobas prodigiosas de su cabeza. Charlie quiere volar como esos dragones, echar fuego por la boca como ellos. Y cuando él se lo cuenta ella finge sonreír con alegría, tragándose su torpeza, su sonrojo y todo lo que él pueda interpretar como que no acepta que él se vaya. Porque Ninphadora, realmente, no lo acepta.

Quiere correr, sin tropezar, detrás de él. Abrazarle y pegarle a ella tanto que ya no pueda irse, retenerle a su lado hasta que a él se le pasen esas locas ideas que cada segundo cruzan por su cabeza. Y sabe que los demás suponen que ella no es así. Ella es dura, es rebelde, lleva un tatuaje en un lugar poco visible y camisetas de grupos de rock. Ella no se enamora, no así. Nunca pensó en campos de flores ni en heroicas declaraciones de amor. En realidad nadie espera que piense en esas cosas. Tampoco él, aunque ella no sea capaz de dejarle marchar.

Otra vez su innata torpeza le hace derramar el café sobre la mesa. Charlie la mira divertido y no puede pensar otra cosa, esa será una de las ultimas sonrisas cómplices que comparta con el mago pelirrojo. Él dice que se marcha, ¡a Rumania nada menos! Eso está demasiado lejos... Y quiere decirle algo, algo grande y fuerte que le haga quedarse, porque no puede soportarlo. Por eso ha tirado el café, estaba demasiado ocupada mordiéndose la lengua para no abrir la maldita boca y dejarle marchar. O retenerle a la fuerza, qué mas da.

Porque aunque no pueda aceptarlo, sabe perfectamente que tiene que dejarle marchar.

-¿Te pasa algo Nimph? -Su voz grave resuena contra las paredes de su cabeza y no se atreve a mirar esos ojos castaños llenos de recuerdos en común, travesuras varias y demás desvaríos, piensa que puede hundirse en ellos para siempre y no levantarse jamás.

-Nada, solo estoy un poco cansada... -suspira y apoya su cara sobre la mano, inclinándose un poco hacia delante en la mesita redonda de aquel café.

Sabía que había perdido, Charlie se iría de cualquier manera, ¿quién era ella para empañar la alegría que podía leerse en cada gesto del pelirrojo? Nadie, ella no era nadie. Sabía que parecía una niña autocompasiva retorciéndose en su propio dolor y frustración, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Estás muy callada.- murmuró él, dando un largo sorbo del oscuro líquido. Ella se encogió de hombros, cuidándose de mirar un punto fijo justo detrás de Charlie, no se sentía con fuerzas de seguir fingiendo si le miraba detenidamente.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-En una semana.

-Ah...

Tonks sintió encogerse su estómago, más deprimida y asustada de lo que nunca pensó estar. Sabía que se le caería el mundo cuando finalmente tuviera que decirle adiós, pero aun no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Si tenía aun una semana por delante estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla, a pretender que nada sucedía. En esos escasos siete días, Charlie sería todo suyo, solo para ella, sin un mañana en el que pensar.

Al poco rato Tonks ya no estaba en el café con el pelirrojo, sino en la casa de sus padres, tirada sobre su cama y abrazando la almohada de manera inconsciente. Estaba deprimida y dolida. Muy dolida, con Charlie por irse, con ella misma, por no ser capaz de hablar al final. Dolida y cabreada por ser tan cobarde de negarse esa semana de felicidad. De lo que ella pensaba que habría sido felicidad si hubiera sido sincera con Charlie. No era el caso.

Giró sobre sí misma en el colchón, resoplando y haciendo volar algunos mechones de su pelo rosa. El lápiz negro que enmarcaba sus ojos oscuros había estado a punto de echarse a perder cuando sintió ardientes lágrimas casi de escapar de sus ojos cuando ella y Charlie se habían despedido. Y se sintió estúpida, ridícula y jodidamente enamoradiza. Y no, no lo pensaba como si fuera algo bueno. Ahí estaba ella, tirada en la cama, deprimida y sentimental ¿como iba a tener eso un lado bueno? Sin embargo la esperanza seguía ahí, debajo de su pecho, latente. Charlie aun no se había marchado y solo eso hizo que soltara la almohada lejos, fuera de la cama tal vez, no se preocupó por eso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Exactamente una semana después las hojas caían al otro lado de su ventana, lánguidas, como si les costara trabajo separarse de los árboles que las habían visto nacer. Ella las miraba ensimismada, vestida y con el abrigo en la mano, lista para salir desde hacía alrededor de una hora. Pero no se iba. No sabía si quería irse o no quería. Y esa pregunta hacía que permaneciera allí plantada, minuto tras minuto, mientras el reloj corría y sus esperanzas comenzaban a morir una a una como las hojas tras su ventana.

Suspiró. No iría. Una lágrima, rabiosa y caliente, resbaló por su mejilla. Y se sintió frustrada por no haber podido detenerla. Apretó los puños alrededor del maldito abrigo que seguía ahí, quieto y suave en sus manos, haciéndole recordar lo suave que parecía al tacto la piel de Charlie y que tal vez nunca más volviera a sentir. Pero no iría a despedirse de él.

Llevaba toda la semana lidiando con ir a La Madriguera para encadenar al pelirrojo en cuestión a ella y, si él decidiera marcharse igualmente, tuviera que llevarla con él. Pero poco a poco había ido comprendiendo que esas cosas no eran más que ideas de niña tonta y mimada. Después había pensado que si le veía una sola vez más le diría todo lo que sentía por él y no se marcharía para quedarse con ella, aunque también eso había terminado por desaparecer de su mente. Finalmente había comprendido que si Charlie se tenía que ir, si de verdad se quería ir, se iría. Y ni ella, si unas esposas de acero, ni sus ruegos despechados lograrían que se quedara. Charlie Weasley no era para ella, aunque doliera, no tenía más explicación. Y Tonks había comprendido que era así, porque era cierto.

Pero eso no impidió que, plantada al lado de la ventana, viendo las hojas caerse al vacío, no abrazara con fuerza su almohada y dejara estropearse el maquillaje y manchara la suave tela que, también, le recordaría siempre aquel tacto no disfrutado de la piel de Charlie.

Fin


End file.
